


Lionet 6

by chebyuan



Category: Lionet 6
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:49:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chebyuan/pseuds/chebyuan
Kudos: 8





	Lionet 6

狭小安静的房间里，肖战深呼一口气，打破安静。“你祝芮阿姨专门找人请的律师，我们花了一个星期才办好手续，只要你签了合同，我们就可以永远在一起了。  
”“我不愿意，不要让那个祝阿姨讨好我了。”王一博扭开脖子，他才不要让这个以监护人的身份和自己在一起。  
过度强调‘阿姨’两个字让肖战皱起了眉头“不要这么没礼貌。”  
“是你让我喊阿姨的。”王一博理直气壮，谁要对自己的情敌有礼貌，从他看到那个女人踮起脚用艳红的嘴亲吻过肖战时，他没有冲过去把人推开已经用了最大自制力了。  
当晚他气恼的质问肖战有没有和别人在一起，得到的结果却是没有，“没有你们俩怎么会亲在一起？”  
肖战的表情只有懊恼，仿佛责怪自己让小孩子看到了这种东西“你还小，长大了你就懂了过。”王一博冰冷的盯着面前人看上去柔软的嘴唇，恨不得扑上去把这张嘴亲肿亲烂，让他再也不会去亲吻别人。  
“哎，一博~”肖战叹气，挫败的坐回床上，自问这两年对王一博不算差，两人相处的也很好，这半年王一博突然长大，和自己也没有以往那么亲近了，以往不愿意喊叔叔，肖战干脆任人喊‘战哥’，这半年却连‘战哥’都不愿意喊了这也是肖战想在人十八岁之前收养他的原因，自己好不容易养了两年，万一这小白眼狼跑了，自己多亏。而且，他也不想让王一博成年了，法律上还一个亲属也没有。  
本身小孩年纪越大，办理收养就越麻烦，肖战周转了好一段时间，终于等文件下来了，王一博那边却反应强烈，不仅莫名对自己一顿发火，还闹脾气的自己搬出去住了，他来喊了无数次都没把这个平时一哄就好的小孩哄回家。  
“我想了很多，以前我可能是不够成熟，没有资格做你的监护人……”  
“不是！”王一博听了前半句就忍不住开口打断。  
但是我已经在改变自己了，努力在小朋友面前更温柔更包容，从衣着打扮上告诉自己，他是一个要到而立之年的的大人了……  
略显不耐烦的语气和厌烦的表情让肖战狼狈的避开了视线“我知道了……”他这是被……讨厌了吗？  
“我没有那个意思……”王一博紧紧扣住肖战的胳膊。  
“♩♫♪♬~”  
“我先接一下电话。”肖战看了一眼闪烁的名字，呼出一口气平复躁郁的心情，温和的开口“喂？”  
听到这语气王一博脸色瞬间变了，能这么晚还电话不停的骚扰肖战，还能让人语气温柔的人除了刚刚他们才聊到的女人还有谁。  
“没有，怎么办不接你电话，我在一博这儿呢。刚刚聊天没听到。”  
“呵，若不是有事拜托我，你还真不一定接。你去找一博了？”祝芮自从打算放下肖战，温柔大方的外壳日渐剥落。  
肖战下意识看了一眼一脸不快的王一博，听祝芮压低下来的声音“你赶紧的，马上要到他生日了，我那边的朋友合同都拟好了。”  
“哎，小孩子倔的要死，我劝半天了。”  
祝芮无奈的哈哈一笑，语气无奈“这么大了怎么这么不听话，你要不要把手机给他，我来劝劝他，我可是学心理……”  
“嘭！”洗手间房门一声巨响。  
“怎么了吗？”  
“没事没事。”肖战看着那还在脆弱颤抖的门，不放心的勾头看了看，小狮子又在生什么气？

“好，我知道，辛苦你了，过了这段时间，我请你吃饭，中餐……呃……一博！？”声音陡然增大。  
“怎么了啊？”那边女声焦急的问着。  
肖战却没有时间去听电话里的声音，看见小孩从浴室气冲冲的出来，肖战还没来得及训责他湿漉漉的头发，下一秒就被带着冰凉水汽的人压倒在床上。

脆弱的床‘吱呀~’一声刺耳的声响，王一博伸手夺下肖战手中的手机，手指一滑阻隔了那烦人的声音。

腰腹间硌到坚硬的东西，王一博从肖战口袋摸索出来，是一副泛着金边的无框眼镜，他见到肖战戴过，不同于第一次见面遮住大半张脸的圆框眼镜给人的学生气息，金色镜架托着窄身的镜片，成熟的气质威压着满脸胶原蛋白的小朋友。

他那时候在想什么呢？王一博看着身下人因为气恼发红的眼尾，他那时候在想，这镜片太窄，完全遮不住这狭长漂亮的眼睛，反而让人看上去更加诱人，自己也……更加心动。

“一博？你……唔”挣扎着要站起来的肖战突然被堵上了嘴，这是……王一博！

伸手盖住肖战惊恐睁大的眼睛，王一博轻轻在肖战耳边道“你不是问我为什么不愿意被你收养吗？这就是原因。”凶狠的在身下柔软的唇瓣上重重咬下，逼的人张开了紧闭的牙齿，王一博霸道的纠缠着对方湿滑的舌。

他现在一定被吓到了了吧，一直被他当做小孩子，甚至一直想要收养的自己正在亲吻他。

王一博舔舐过肖战嘴里每一寸地方，动作缠绵力道却凶狠，不顾对方尖利的牙齿将自己柔软的舌头磨的生疼，仿佛垂死前最后的疯狂。

肖战吃惊于自己的吻，王一博却知道，自己早已在很久之前吻过他无数次，在对方睡梦中时，趁对方醉酒之时，那时都是小心翼翼，生怕对方醒来，那么自己就连呆在他身边的机会都没有了。

多日来的隐忍克制终于在今天爆发，王一博肆无忌惮的做着自己以往最想做的事。肖战下巴被人粗暴的握住，被亲吻的口水都来不及吞下，被身上人一点不漏的掠夺走。

什么时候……那个流着眼泪的小朋友已经长大了，被蒙住眼睛的肖战迷迷糊糊的想到，无措的摆动脑袋，眼睛上的手扣的更紧，唇舌也被吸的发麻。最让肖战无奈的是，他虽震惊生气的想把王一博狠狠揍一顿，却连现在狠心把人用力踹走都不舍得。

双手被王一博扣在胸前，肖战被那猛烈的心跳震的脑仁一阵跳动，下意识屈膝要把人顶开，好让人快点清醒过来。

谁知这个动作却惹怒了身上的人，双膝被强硬分开，肖战这才发现自己的力气在这个未成年的小朋友面前竟如此不值一提。

“啊……”耳垂被尖利的牙齿撕扯，肖战发出一声痛呼，生理学泪水流入王一博的手心。

“王一博你疯了嘛！”肖战红唇微启，大口呼吸着口气，被自己吮的鲜红的舌尖露出一点，王一博被这画面刺激的眼眶通红，扶在肖战膝盖的手掌向上移着就变了味。

“我是疯了。”脆弱的语气。

“王一博！”上衣已经被蹂躏的不成样子，感受到手掌伸入自己的裤子，肖战激烈的反抗起来，王一博被肖战好好养了两年，除了脸颊肉乎乎，身上还是单薄一片，肖战一旦真使出力气挣扎，几下就挣脱了王一博捂在眼睛上的手。

“战哥~战哥~”差点被肖战掀翻下去的王一博难得喊出‘战哥’，语气柔软又可怜，肖战一个犹豫就被身上的人狠狠拧过敏感的腰间，身体瞬间软了下来。

什么时候，王一博已经把自己拿捏的死死的。

臀部传来一阵凉意，肖战不知什么时候坚硬起来的部位被另一个同样坚硬滚烫的物件摩擦着，精心打理上去发丝凌乱的垂下来，映衬着上挑着的迷离双眼，向来给人以稳重成熟印象的肖战是真的有些迷茫了。

这人向来是阳光开朗的形象，近日又常常刻意打扮的成熟又一丝不苟，充满了距离感，王一博见过他醉酒后脸蛋红彤彤的可爱模样，见过他阳光下笑出满眼星星的温暖模样，见过他出浴后懒洋洋闭目躺在沙发上的慵懒模样，却还是第一次见这人头发凌乱的在自己身下喘气，满目含情的眼睛里水光潋滟。

不舍的亲吻肖战湿润的眼眸，王一博右手顺着身下人的脸颊摸到耳根，向后伸入了枕头里。

“这是什么！王一博！”看着小孩从枕头下拿出的东西，肖战迷蒙的眼睛不可置信的睁大，怀疑自己眼睛出了错。

那是……避孕套！肖战不知道才离家两个星期的小朋友是怎么学坏的。

“王一博，你最好解释清楚，你这几天都在外面干嘛了！”愤怒让肖战忘记现在的处境，质问着接连撕开两个小包装的王一博。

低头舔去肖战眼皮上溅落的冰凉液体，王一博灌了满手黏腻的液体，稚嫩的脸庞，语气却是从未有过的温柔“战哥，不要怕。”

后面一阵冰凉，同时胯下的脆弱的地方也被人一把握住，肖战被吓得一缩，逃离后面压迫的同时前面被送入人手中，被人制裁了个彻底。震惊迷茫都飞了个远，额间汗水往后没入头发，肖战惊慌的大骂“怕个屁啊，王一博我×你×××，你给我把手拿出来！”

从未被探入的地方被冰凉的手指强势侵入，肖战被王一博把住腰间命门，连狠狠捶着对方后背的拳头都失了几分力气，叫嚣着放手的唇被堵住，王一博满头大汗的挤入一根手指，那地方狭窄紧致的不像话，王一博内心满是犹疑，怀疑自己查到的信息是假的。

终于开拓到两根手指时，王一博的嘴唇下巴已经对对方报复性的咬的惨兮兮一片。

“小兔崽子！你要是敢进来呢？唔……不行~”王一博手指细长，探入的肖战自己都陌生的深度，架不住三根手指同时进入的疼痛怪异感，直了将近三十年，又是被自己养大的小孩，他以为的小奶狮突然变成了小狼狗，肖战一时间哪能接受。

“战哥，你不是说要和我永远在一起吗？”王一博温柔的揉着肖战的腰，让人腿乖乖再分开，强硬的把憋了半天的东西抵在穴口，“这样，我们就彻底在一起了。”

肖战被掐着屁股，不敢低头去看身下的光景，浑身僵硬，硬着头皮骂出口“我草你丫的你还知道我是你战哥呀！我那是把你当儿子，疼~出去！”

才仅仅进入一个头，那湿热的紧致把王一博包裹的一阵舒爽，却又被吮的发疼，嘶哑着声音去吻身下人白皙的胸膛“战哥，你放松，我进不去。”

肖战当然更疼，仰着脖子青筋暴跳“你给我放松一个看看啊，这是我能控制的吗，嘶~进不来你就给我出去。”下身传来的异物感让人头皮发麻，既然事情已经发生，肖战努力收着屁股，试图让双方好受一点。

“战哥你别吸。”王一博弓着腰，差点被肖战弄的丢人射出来。

“我……”肖战老脸腾的一红，埋头用兔牙恨恨咬着王一博的肩膀，谁……谁他妈吸了？“疼死了你个小兔崽子，你轻一点！”

轻一点？王一博眼眶瞬间通红，这是代表肖战同意了吗？不受控制的，下身狠狠一顶，“嗯哼~”一阵白光闪过，王一博舒爽的仰起头，喉间溢出一声性感的低吟。

可惜肖战没有听到，眼泪不受控制的往外飚，若不是疼到理智不清，他现在能气恼到把王一博咬死。

“战哥……”王一博这下倒是乖乖的没有乱动，摸索着吻去肖战眼角咸涩的泪水，缓过来的肖战一句话刚要骂出口，温热的液体就落了满脸。

……

我还没哭呢，这个罪魁祸首倒是先哭了。

肖战屏住呼吸，安静下来，内心受到了不小的触动。虽说记忆中的王一博是那张落满泪水的包子脸，但和王一博一起生活两年，王一博连眼圈都没有红过，更别提像这样流泪了。

“你……”肖战拍拍身上哭的颤抖的人，安慰的话还没说出口，眼睛再次被盖住，对方埋在自己身体里的东西突然剧烈的抽动起来。

“王一博我#*！$^#%:-)&¢……”

能和肖战做这样的事是王一博想都不敢想的，避孕套是超市员工强行塞给他的，鬼使神差的，他在扔进垃圾桶的瞬间收回了手。

进入肖战身体的时候，想哭的欲望是身体怎么也控制不了的，有满足，那一瞬他恨不得就这样死在肖战身上，这样最起码不用面对要离开自己的肖战，这可能是最后一次和他如此亲密了吧。

王一博感受着手掌心像蝴蝶一样煽动的羽睫，他不想让肖战看见现在的的自己，同样，他也不敢去看肖战的表情，他怕看到对方眼里的厌恶和痛苦的表情。

他是痛苦的，而自己却已经愉悦幸福到无法控制自己的面部表情了。

“王一博~”声音随着身上人的耸动断断续续，肖战浑身仿佛从水里泡过，白皙的皮肤泛着水光。

抓住身下“吱呀吱呀”的小床，想到王一博以为灿烂的小脸和近日越来越少的笑容，疼痛，委屈，心疼，不知所措，还有身为年长者的难堪，眼泪不受控制的落下，肖战伸手盖住脸颊，不愿面对这样的自己。

“肖战。”温柔的低喊，夹杂着令人脸红耳赤的情欲，肖战沾满自己泪水的手被人握住，另一只紧抠床单的手也被人耐心的十指相扣。

王一博用脸颊抵住面前人略微僵硬冰凉的大手，低头吸吮紧闭着的眼皮“战哥，别不要我，你看看我。”

肖战睁开红润的眼睛，和王一博温柔痴恋的眼神对上，王一博没有再说话，只盯着肖战的眼睛，无声的一遍遍诉说着自己的心意。

最先撑不住的是肖战，浑身的不舒服和不自在都被身上人安抚的眼神莫名抚平，身下是温柔又难磨的顶撞，也不知道小家伙是怎么长的，肖战被涨的又疼又酸，突然安静下来的小房间充斥着黏黏糊糊令人面红耳赤的声响。

看着小心翼翼的微动着幅度的王一博，这样下去两个人都难受，肖战认命的闭上眼睛，错开脑袋把眼睛埋在王一博颈间

“你快点结束……”


End file.
